


whetstone, in triplicate

by Morcai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Other, Triple Drabble, bianchi appreciates knives, protective color is a thing reborn appreciates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morcai/pseuds/Morcai
Summary: Bianchi, Reborn, and knives, over eight years and in three locations.





	whetstone, in triplicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> inspired by a tumblr post I've long-since lost, about how an aroace bianchi might use a professed interest in Reborn to protect herself. written for all three prompts on the KHR V-Day mini-event, mostly because Adel sounded vaguely sad for about three words this morning about the number of works coming in for the event. I never said I wasn't easy or unpredictable.

_ i. young chefs tournament, thirteen _

“Who do you like, Bianchi?” another chef asks, a sly smile curling around her mouth, and Bianchi knows (like sensing a poisoned dish) that there’s a trap underneath.

“Nobody,” she says. A titter goes around the kitchen, and she can feel the trap tightening, a gate about to be barred in her face.

“I-- Reborn,” she corrects quickly, and tension vanishes. She holds her breath anyway, but her answer seems to have cut the tripwire.

“He’ll never look at you,” is the cruelly-meant reply, and Bianchi just shrugs, checks her knives.

_ Of course, _ she thinks. _ That’s what makes it safe. _

 

ii. _ naples, sixteen _

For all the strangeness of the mafia world, there are still impossible things. Everyone must be interested in someone, and girls always like boys, even if boys sometimes prefer other boys.

Bianchi, used to being bored by men, tries briefly to like women. The conversations are universally better, but the fuss remains incomprehensible

So Bianchi gives up, and goes back to what’s been working since she was thirteen: being vocally obsessed with Reborn. 

Fortunately, he neither takes it seriously nor takes offense. Instead, he helps improve her knife fighting and does his occasional desultory part to keep the ruse alive.

 

iii.  _ vongola compound, twenty _

“Thank you,” Bianchi says. “For taking care of me. I know it wasn’t easy.”

“You were a child,” Reborn scoffs, sounding particularly worldly for looking twelve. “I’m a hitman, not a monster.”

“Still,” Bianchi says, smiling. “Thanks.”

He makes a disgusted noise, more fifteen than fifty, and stalks out, leaving a case behind on the counter. 

Inside, a gorgeous chef’s knife, a perfect replacement for the one she’s retiring.

Bianchi stares, alone in the kitchen,  _ her  _ kitchen, and laughs until she cries. She’s finally safe without him, and he’s giving her gifts. It’s the most backwards thing she can imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Given tumblr's meltdown, I can now be found on pillowfort and dreamwidth with the same username I use here! feel free to follow if you're interested in me rambling about books, the occasional grumpy irl update, and generally hearing from me approximately four times a month on either platform.


End file.
